Elsanna Week 2015
by barondaot
Summary: My Elsanna Week 2015 entries. Originally started out as oneshot for Day 1, decided to continue the story for rest of the week.
1. Day 1: Kissing You: The Dare

Elsa hated going to these work bonding parties. She didn't want to spend anymore time with her coworkers than she had to, most of them were bothersome and annoying. But ever since her boss Weselton made them mandatory she had to show up and pretend to enjoy herself. At least that scummy "charmer" Hans had been fired a week before the mandatory parties so she didn't have to deal with his constant attempts at flirting with her.

"I'm not a chicken Kristoff, but what you're asking is borderline sexual harassment"

Elsa's ears perked up when she heard the familiar voice of Anna, the loud and energetic redhead who worked in public relations department down the hall from her office. She didn't think what she said was supposed to be heard by everyone, but it was pretty obvious Anna had a little too much to drink and didn't know the volume of her own voice.

"Shh feisty pants, you're shouting. Okay you don't have to do it if you're too chicken", the big blonde man next to Anna put his hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting more. As soon as he let go, she started again just as loud before.

"I'm not chicken! Just because she is super hot doesn't mean I should do anything like that in public. Especially at a work function, you're a sick pervert Bjorgman!"

Elsa wondered who the loud girl was talking about. Probably Belle, everyone in the entire office has a crush on Belle.. But Elsa looked around and didn't see Belle anywhere. She wondered who it could have been then.

Kristoff hid his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment from the crowd that was starting to look their way.

Elsa looked around herself, trying to find what other entertainment was to be found from the crowd of co-workers. As she watched a few of her very drunk co-workers attempt to dance the macarena, poorly she felt a tap on her should and as she turned around she felt something slightly wet and warm crash against her lips.

Recoiling back in horror she met big pools of turquoise staring back at her. After what felt like hours of silence, Anna finally spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. Kristoff bet me and he kept calling me chicken and I kept saying I wasn't and he kept egging me on and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry that was completely wrong of me. Please don't tell HR, I need this job."

Elsa finally got her wits about her as the young girl continued to ramble on about dares and supporting her family and how stupid she was. She grabbed hold to Anna's shoulders, hoping to make the motor mouth stop.

"Okay, calm down. Kristoff dared you to kiss me? But you said it was some super hot girl and that is definitely not me. Are you sure you aren't confusing me with Belle?"

Anna's face contorted into a confused look, "Belle? No way, I mean she's beautiful, but you're beautifuller, not fuller, more beautiful. And the fact you never talk to anyone makes you way more attractive, mysterious ice queen is what everyone calls you."

That isn't something new to Elsa, she had heard the murmurings of Ice Queen while walking down the hallways. She chose to ignore them, it wasn't her fault that she was serious about her work. But she was more shocked by Anna's comment. More beautiful than Belle, obvious this girl has had too much to drink.

"I think you may be suffering a case of the beer goggles if you think that," Elsa scoffed at the idea.

"First of all, I don't drink beer. Second of all, I totally thought that before the 3 martinis. And third of all, I've wanted to kiss you even before the dare, that's why Kristoff did it, he knew I would cave eventually with some happy juice in me. You are definitely the hottest person in this bar and probably this entire city."

Elsa blushed at Anna's reaction to her question.

"Well I'm flattered you think that way. But could you have at least asked before you molested my face with yours? I might have actually said yes, especially if was to shut up that friend of yours. And you're not so bad looking yourself."

It was Anna's turn to blush.

"W-w-w-ell okay then. M-m-ay I please kiss you, Ms. Ice Queen?"

Elsa didn't answer and instead, cupped Anna's chin in her hands, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She released the kiss and looked at the shocked redhead.

"Was that Icey enough?"

Anna just nodded.


	2. Day 2: Date Night: First Date

"Anna has a girlfriend, Anna has a girlfriend" a small voice singsonged behind as Anna as she pulled her hair back into her signature double braids at her vanity.

"Hush Olaf, she isn'y my girlfriend it's just one date."

"Anna has a girlfriend, Anna has a girlfriend" the 8 year old boy continued, becoming louder.

"Olaf, leave Anna alone or you aren't getting any chocolate cake!" a large voice boomed from elsewhere in the house.

Olaf's eyes bulged and he took off out of Anna's room.

"Thank god for Marshmallow," Anna murmured, going back to her routine, "I mean, we have already kissed but we can't be a thing until we have a date, right? Like do I even want her as a girlfriend. Sure she is hot. And probably smart. And has excellent taste in food. But what if she is completely nuts?"

Anna shook her head at the thought, resuming putting on the final touches. She stood, looked herself up and down in the floor length mirror behind her door, smiling at herself in approval.

Anna's phone buzzed and her looked down.

 _Waiting in the parking lot, are you ready?_ The text from Elsa read.

Anna quickly typed a reply _Almost, go ahead and come up, 2B, by the time you're here I'll be done getting pretty for you_

Elsa replied with a winky face and Anna blushed before putting her phone away. She brushed herself off and walked into the kitchen

"Wow, look at you" a large tall blond man wolf whistled at Anna as she came out. "Who knew you could clean up like that?"

"Hush, Marsh. You've seen me go on dates before."

"Yeah, but never looking like that, she must be special."

Before Anna could reply the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it I'll get it," Olaf bolted for the door, but Anna managed to scoop him up mid run, plopping him behind her leg, blocking him as she answered the door. She opened the door and was met with a pale white face and shining blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna smiled brightly

Elsa returned her smile, not nearly as big but just as full of emotion, "Hi."

Olaf barged through Anna's legs, nearly tackling Elsa as he grabbed her legs

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Ooof. Hi Olaf, I'm Elsa and I like your warm hugs," Elsa mussed the small boys hair, a tiny smile creeping across her face, "I didn't know you had a kid, Anna."

"What? No, Olaf is my little brother. I'm way too young to have a kid!"

"Well he's very cute, just like his big sister," Elsa leaned forward and gave Anna a peck on forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just one second, let me get my things, come in and have a seat." As Elsa walked in towards the couch Anna took off back to her bedroom.

"Well you're the one who has stolen my little sister's heart," a gruff voice from the kitchen doorway startled Elsa. "You are very good looking, I can see what my sisters sees in you, but are you worth her, hmm?"

"Anna didn't mention she had an older brother, or a younger brother for that matter. Let me introduce myself, Elsa Hiver"

"Marshall, but they call me Marshmallow. You can call me Marshall though."

"It's nice to meet you Marshall. And let me tell you that I don't know if I am worthy of your sister, Anna is so kind and cute and wonderful. I have no idea why she thinks I'm so great to kiss me randomly and ask me on a date right after"

"She told me all about it, I knew that Kristoff could be a problem. Just know that Anna and Olaf is all I got and just because you're a girl doesn't save you from the wrath of big brother," Marshall gave Elsa a hard look.

"I'll keep that in mind, I would never think of hurting Anna or Olaf" Elsa tried to hide her fear of the big man with a smile, but it wasn't working.

Just as the awkward silence settled in, Anna came stumbling into the room, somehow managing to trip over her tied shoes. "Whoa, I'm okay, I'm okay. alright let's get this show on the road." Anna stuck out her arm to Elsa who got up and took it and they walked towards the door.

"Get her home by 10 and remember our talk" Marshall called out to him.

—

The drive to the restaurant was mostly quiet, the two women not knowing what to talk about and just let the radio play. Finally they arrived, Elsa parked her car and they walked into the nice Italian place Anna had recommended. They were seated instantly and begun browsing the menu.

"So I know this is going to be awkward, but what's up with Marshall, is he always so scary to people dating you?" Elsa peeked over the menu at Anna

"Oh yeah, he was always trying to scare away the boys in high school. Ever since our parents died he has been super protective of both me and Olaf. But he really is a giant Marshmallow when you get to know him." Anna grinned and pointed at the menu, "I'm totally getting this, it sounds like fancy mac and cheese!"

Elsa's smile faded a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents, sorry I brought it up. How long have you guys been on your own?"

"It's okay, you didn't know. It's been about 5 years now, Olaf was only 2 when it happened, he barely remembers them. It was a car accident. They were coming home from a business trip together and got hit by a drunk driver. It's been hard to be without them, but I like to think they're still with me in times of trouble." Anna gave a small smile. "Now what are you going to get"

"I don't know about dinner, but that triple chocolate cake on the dessert menu is calling my name" Elsa's mouth watered.

"Let's get 10 pieces!" Anna shouted, startling the people next to them, "Sorry, love chocolate."

Elsa giggled, "I don't know about ten, but I'm definitely not sharing so you better get your own piece"

The waiter came by shortly and Anna ordered her fancy mac and cheese as she called it, and Elsa ordered a grilled salmon steak. Once the food came they ate in near silence until Elsa finally spoke up.

"So, were you ever going to approach me without Kristoff's bet and your so called happy juice?"

Anna nearly choked on a bite, "Y-y-yeah totally, I mean, eventually, maybe, probably not. You're just so… so Elsa! I was way too intimidated. I need to challenge and the liquid courage to even get near you, let alone ask you out. And instead I just kissed you!"

Elsa smiled at Anna's rambling, Gods she was cute she thought, "Well I'm glad you got up the nerve. You're the only person at the office that I can stand, I guess that Kristoff guy is alright even if he smells"

"Hey, Kris doesn't smell, all the time. It's not his fault, he takes care of foster dogs and there is always at least 3 huge dogs at his house keeping anything from getting clean!" Anna tried to act offended, but it just wasn't possible. She loved Kristoff like a brother, but he did stink.

"Despite his odor, he is an okay person. But I'm glad you decided to kiss me, it was definitely a highlight of a super boring night." Elsa blushed a bit and smiled at Anna and Anna returned her smile with a toothy grin, with parsley stuck between the front teeth and everything.

After they finished their meal they did as they promised and ordered their own pieces of the triple chocolate cake. Anna, of course devoured hers in two seconds, while Elsa took her time and savored the heavenly flavor.

"That was better than sex!" Anna proclaimed, again loud enough to startle the other restaurant patrons. Elsa covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly at the redheads lack of volume control.

Elsa looked at her slyly, "Maybe we should test that hypothesis?"

It was Anna's turn to blush as she did a spit take of the water she was drinking, spewing water all over the table and Elsa.

"Elsa! You're bad! And now you're all wet because of it!"

"Who is to say I wasn't wet before you spit all over me?

If Anna was any redder she would've looked like a firetruck. She tried to hide her face but it wasn't working. Elsa calmly motioned for the waiter to bring the check and paid for the meal all the while Anna tried to recover from the comments.

"Come one Ms. Beet, let's get you home before your brother stomps me into the ground." Elsa grabbed Anna by the shoulder and slowly walked her out the door, Anna still red all over from embarrassment. When they reached the car, both women got in silently and again their drive was quiet.

They arrived at Anna's apartment and as Anna started to unbuckle her seat belt to leave Elsa grabbed her and pulled her back down. She crashed her lips against the redheads, a more passionate and almost violent kiss, much unlike the first tender kiss they shared. Anna struggled to breath before giving in to Elsa's advances. They stayed like this for what felt like hours to the slightly-less-red-but-not-really faced girl but was only a few minutes.

"Let's do this again, Anna. But next time at my place."

Anna got out of the car and tried to walk to her apartment complex door, tripping no less than 4 times before reaching it. She turned to wave at Elsa, only to trip one last time. Elsa giggled as she drove home.


	3. Day 3: Corny Romance: Pottery

After a couple dates, Anna felt like this thing with the Ice Queen Elsa was going well. One-way ticket to serious town for 2. Even with that path, Anna was a bit skeptical about Elsa's date choices. First the Italian place, which was fine and had that amazing cake. Then it was a walk in the park for a picnic. Then the most recent being dinner and a movie. And next she wanted to teach me pottery. They've progressed from teenagers going steady to an old married couple in 4 dates. Who was the old man in this relationship. Probably Elsa.

"The sexiest old man there is," Anna muttered.

"Huh, who is a sexy old man?" Rapunzel looked up from her magazine at her cousin.

"Whoops, said a thought out loud. Nothing, ignore me." replied the blushing redhead

"Okay whatever, you're weird. So what's going on with you and this ice chick? Any fun advancements I should know about since the lip attack? Get to the other bases yet?" Rapunzel winked and nudged her elbow into Anna's stomach.

"Quiet you. There will be no talks of bases, especially with my cousin. Things are going fine, though I'm starting to question her date ideas. The first date was fine and even the picnic, but now the dinner and a movie and the pottery it feels like we're living in the '50s," Anna rubbed her stomach where the brunette jabbed her.

"Stop being so judgemental, those sound like perfectly fine dates. Better than the strang parkour dates Eugene keeps trying to drag me on, I swear that man is half ape."

"Yeah I guess. She's really fun to be around though, I mean, just being in her presence feels right and I don't really care what we're doing, as long as she is there"

"Looks like some is in love! When's the wedding feistypants?"

"Shut it, Punz. Just because you got married after a month doesn't meant I need to beat your record after 3 dates," Anna socked Rapunzel in the shoulder for comment.

"Ok, jeez, no need to get violent," Rapunzel rubbed her shoulder, wincing.

"Stop being a jerk and I won't. Anyway I have to go get ready, she's picking me up soon. See ya!"

"Bye, have fun, don't forget your ring!"

Anna threw her sock at Rapunzel before she left the room, hitting her square in her open mouth.

Elsa led Anna down into the basement of her small home, turning on the single hanging light in the center of the room. Near the corner was a small pottery wheel. Scattered about were some old boxes, a stereo and another lamp.

"Here we are, I don't get to use it much but it sure is great when I do. Have you ever used a pottery wheel before?" Elsa pointed to the wheel as she showed Anna around.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Never have, seen them in movies but that's it. They always seemed really complicated."

"Not at all, just takes a soft touch and you definitely have that." Elsa ran her hand along Anna's arm as she spoke. Anna shivered at her touch.

"So how should we get started?"

Elsa motioned Anna to the stool in front of the wheel, "You have a seat, I'm going to put on some music first, it helps keep your mind calm." Elsa walked over the stereo and pressed play. A slow song began.

 _Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

Anna raised her eyebrow at the song choice but shrugged her shoulders. Elsa came back over to the wheel and stood behind Anna. "I already put some clay on the wheel, you just need to get it a bit wet. Put your foot on the pedal and start pumping at a good rhythm, match the song." Elsa pointed to the parts as she described them, "as the wheel spins just place your hands in the clay and move it around and see what happens."

Anna did as she instructed and began to make a tall shape. Elsa moved behind Anna more and started to the sit on the stool, her chest against Anna's back. "Here, let me show you how to get to make a better shape." Elsa put her hands on over Anna's and began to guide them up and down the clay. She placed her chin in the crook of Anna's shoulder as she did this, her mouth just brushing the freckled girl's neck, and whispered the instructions, "feel the clay between your fingers, let it travel smoothly and freely.

As the song on the stereo swelled Elsa placed a light kiss on Anna's neck, then moved to her ear, nibbling the lobe slightly. Anna shivered again and her clay tower toppled in her hands. Elsa's mouth travelled across Anna's neck more until the redhead got the hint and turned her face towards the pale blonde and their lips locked. Teasing, biting and dancing tongues took all the attention away from the wheel as it slowed its spin to a stop and the clay settled.

The kissing continued as the Righteous Brothers continued their crooning. And no sign of Whoopi Goldberg in sight.

A/N: So I don't know if this will even be understood by anyone in the fandom, as y'all are probably too young to remember the movie. But the pottery scene is famous from the movie _Ghost_ where Patrick Swayze feels up Demi Moore while ruining her pottery. That's as close to corny as I could get.


	4. Day 4: Warm Hugs: Brinner

A/N: I wanted to reconcile Marshall being kind of a dick. This is sort of light on the Elsanna, especially for Elsanna week, but whatever.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying the progress that was being made with Anna. She still wasn't sure what they were though. She was having fun with the dates and the bonus stuff after the dates but she was hesitant about going further into girlfriend territory. Honestly it was because she was afraid of Anna's big brother Marshall. He seemed so serious about doing something if anything happened to Anna. And knowing Elsa's track record, it was only inevitable that something would happen with Anna and then Elsa would have to deal with a huge brute of man after her.

Elsa's phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen to see the message from Anna

 _Hey sxey wahts goin on?_

Elsa grinned at Anna's wonderful typing skills when she was typing. She tried to blame it on her phone, but Elsa knew it was because the hyper freckled girl's fingers just didn't move fast enough for her lightspeed brain. Elsa carefully typed a response

 _Not much, want to do something together?_

Elsa always tried to use full words and sentences when texting, she didn't care if it made her look old it was just easier to be understood the first time.

 _i think u should cmoe over to my placer. i want 2 cooke for you_

Anna cooking? That sounds a recipe for a disaster. The girl could barely walk two steps without tripping twice.

 _Are you sure about that? How about your brothers, won't they hate having me intruding?_

 _no olaf loves u already. marsh will have to deal, i thikn he regrats what he said our first date_

Elsa smiled at the thought of the rambunctious little Olaf and his warm hugs. She liked the little dude too. Maybe this was a chance to show Marshall that she was worth Anna's time.

 _But what are you going to make for me? I'm having trouble picturing you making anything in the kitchen without it ending in fires and chaos?_

 _shhhh. i am a grat cook! ill totally make some breakfast for dinner, chocolate chip panckes, eggs and hella barcon_

Of course breakfast for dinner, that is such an Anna thing. Elsa was pretty sure she meant bacon for the last thing, unless she was taking her to some kind of alcohol convention.

 _Sounds delicious, I'll be over around 5 and I can help you out._

 _kk ill c you then sexy_

Elsa put her phone back on the desk and started to get ready, finding something nice to wear that she wouldn't be too upset if it was destroyed in some kind of kitchen disaster.

Anna was frantically digging through the cupboards below the counter.

"Marshall what happened to the pancake pan, I can't find it anywhere?"

"I don't know, ask Olaf. I saw him messing with the pans the other day. Said he was going to do some sort of experiment?" Marshall called back from his bedroom.

What could an 8 year old possibly want with a pan, Anna wonder. She left the kitchen to look for the boy in his bedroom. She found him laying on his stomach reading a book about the seasons, he was currently looking at the part about summer, humming happily.

"Hey Olaf buddy?

"Yeah Banana?" Olaf didn't look up from his book.

"Did you take the pancake pan? I want to make some chocolate chip pancakes for us and Elsa for dinner tonight and I need it."

"Chocolate chip pancakes for dinner? Sweet! Yeah I think it's under my bed, lemme check."

In a second he jumped up from the floor and dived under his bed, tossing things behind him. Stuffed animals, toy cars, and even a few of Anna's socks went flying across the room. Finally he emerged holding the pan, covered in dust bunnies.

"Here it is! I was using it to practice my martial arts."

Anna wasn't even going to ask about that, but she was pretty sure it had to do with her cousin.

"Thanks pal, Elsa will be over soon so why don't you get cleaned up and you can help us with the pancakes"

"Alright, I like Elsa. She gives great warm hugs!", Olaf stood and ran to his dresser to find some clothes as Anna head back to the kitchen to begin the war of the pancakes.

Just as she reached the kitchen, the door buzzed. Knowing it was Elsa, Anna put the pan on the counter and went to answer the door.

"Hey there tall and icy." Anna greeted the blonde girl as soon as she opened the door. Elsa smiled back.

"How's it going, burned down the kitchen yet?"

Anna socked Elsa in the shoulder gently, "I haven't even started yet. For some reason my cousin was teaching Olaf to hit people with pans so the pancake pan was under his bed. Here, why don't you come in and put your jacket down and join me in the kitchen."

Elsa took off her jacket and put it on the coat rack by the door and followed Elsa into the kitchen. Not five seconds later the sound of running feet could be heard in the hallway.

"ELSA! Warm hugs!" Olaf ran straight at Elsa, sliding across the kitchen tile on his socks straight into her legs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oof, hey buddy, nice entrance. How's school?"

"It's good, we're learning about the seasons. Summer is my favorite, what's yours?

"I love winter, the cold, the hot chocolate and building snowmen."

"That's Anna's favorite too! Maybe when it's winter we can build one, huh?

"I'd love to build a snowman with you and Anna." Elsa smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair and pushed him off. "Now let's get started on those pancakes!"

The dinner came together with minimal disasters and no fires. However all three of them were covered with flour and had to wash up before they could even think about calling Marshall in. Anna walked down the hall to her brothers room, knocking on the doorframe.

"Hey Marsh?"

"Hmm?" The large man looked up from the magazine he was reading in bed.

"Dinner is ready. Also Elsa is here. Can you be a little less threatening big brother and more your usual fluffy Marshmallow self? I really like her and I don't think she is going to be hurting me. I'm more afraid of hurting her."

Marshall got up from his bed and walked over to Anna. He was a good head and half over her. He put his large hand on top of her head and tilted her face up towards his.

"I know what you mean, I was a little too scary for that first meeting, I'm sorry. She seems to be making you happy so I'll cool it on the big brother thing. But you know I'm just looking out for you, after that jerk Hans tried to force his way into your life I'm scared of you getting hurt again. I love you Banana." He gave her a gentle noogie.

"I know and I understand. Now let's go eat, I made breakfast for dinner and made sure to make extra helpings of the super crispy bacon for you!"

Marshall just licked his lips and followed Anna to the kitchen. When they walked in Elsa gave a small smile to Anna but it faded as she saw Marshall. He walked up to beside her seat and stood towering over her. He looked menacingly down at her, grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her to her feet. Elsa had a look of pure terror in her face. Once she was on her feet, Marshall let go of her collar and looked down at her, staring bullets. Finally he broke the standoff and wrapped Elsa in a bear hug. Elsa let out an "oof" as the air escaped her.

"Hi I'm Marshmallow and I like warm hugs!" his voice boomed as she released Elsa from his vice-like hug.

Elsa coughed and tried to catch her break. Anna was standing behind Marshall trying to contain laughter at Elsa's face.

"Okay, now that we are on better terms, let's get to eating these pancakes before Olaf eats them all!

The four of them enjoyed a great breakfast for dinner. Turns out Elsa and Marshall had a lot in common, including a love of numbers and of course a hatred of Hans. As Elsa was getting ready to leave, she made sure to give Olaf a small warm hug, Anna a gentle peck on the lips and Marshall gave her another bear hug.

"It was nice to meet you Marshmallow, I look forward to more warm hugs."


End file.
